Talk:Great Guidance
I know TV Tropes didn't include the Great Guidance in their CM list, but it's only because the film is not well known enough. If we look closely his actions, he clearly qualifies : - He send one of his henchmen to eradicate all life on Earth. And he succeeded ! It's even implied he done the same with several other planets before that. And he only wanted to destroy all life because he considered living beings (especially humans) as inferior to robots. - When a family survived, he ordered to his henchman Ro-Man to kill them directly (including children !), only because he hated humans and wanted to be sure that every of them were exterminate. And Ro-Man effectively managed to kill many of them, even children. - When Ro-Man, who has always been his loyal henchman and a member of his species, was reluctant to kill a woman, the Great Guidance ruthlessly killed him without any hesitation, only because he considered his behavior too human (which mean that their species is capable of feelings, emotions, love, empathy etc. but the Great Guidance refuses to express it, and forbid to everyone else to do so, on pain of death. In addition, he's very hypocrite since he clearly expressed anger). - Only because he was furious, he then decided to destroy the whole planet, despite the fact his goal was originally only to conquer it. And he succeeded, which kill all the surviving animals (including the dinosaurs that they have summoned themselves) and the last humans alive. In conclusion, this guy is just monstrous, nothing else. He wanted (and succeeded) to kill all humans (or even all living beings) on Earth (and maybe on other planets too) without valuable reasons, claimed his race is superior but kill his henchmen without remorse, had no hesitation to destroy the planet he wanted to conquer only because he was angry, and he clearly chosen to act as a merciless monster devoid of emotion. And he was not a dream, he has been revealed to be real. The ending is unclear, maybe the boy had a premonitory dream, maybe the Great Guidance used time-travel to restart the human extermination but this time by doing it himself (he can resurrect dinosaurs so maybe he possess some time-travel abilities), but one thing is certain : he is real. Which mean all his acts were probably real too. Finally, he has all the signs required to be a CM : - He committed particularly atrocious and unforgivable acts, and crossed the MEH more than once (in fact, almost all his actions can be seen as a crossing of the MEH). - He is very serious, and even his henchman (who had killed billions of people) is revulsed by his acts. - He is completly devoid of any positive qualities (unlike Ro-Man who was able to love). - He has absolutly no reasons to do his crimes (except thinking humans are inferior), and chooses himself to never feel empathy or other emotions (except wrath). Mimic45 (talk) 13:41, July 5, 2015 (UTC)